Benutzer Diskussion:Br Solo
|- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Fehlende Lizenz und fehlende Quellen Hallo Br Solo, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Epi2souvenir.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, damit überprüft werden kann, ob ein Bild offiziell von Lucasfilm genehmigt ist und so die Berechtigung für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von Lucasfilm genehmigten Bücher, Comics, Filme und Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o. ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt sind und es sich dementsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine entsprechende Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Don Diego@DoDo Blog 15:41, 25. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ?? Guten tag guten tag Ahsoka Tano 13 09:33, 10. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Vorschau Hallo Br Solo, gegen deine Bearbeitungen in letzter Zeit ist ja nichts einzuwenden, aber achte doch in Zukunft etwas darauf, dass du nicht mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an einem Artikel in kurzer Zeit abspeicherst, damit die Letzten Änderungen nicht so überflutet werden. Nutze stattdessen lieber die Vorschau-Funktion und speichere deine Bearbeitungen erst, wenn du alles erledigt hast. Ich hoffe auf dein Verständnis und freue mich auf eine weiterhin gute Zusammenarbeit. Gruß --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 18:18, 20. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Kopien Hi. Dieser Text ist mit dem entsprechenden Text in der JP.net identisch. Darum ist er wieder gelöscht worden. Ich will dir nicht unterstellen, den Text kopiert zu haben, aber es sieht danach aus. Unterlasse dies bitte in Zukunft und schreibe deine Texte selbst. Siehe dazu auch Jedipedia:Richtlinien. Danke. --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 21:36, 20. Nov. 2011 (UTC) UC Hi. Wenn du einen neuen Artikel erstellst und diesen noch weiter bearbeiten willst, dann füge bitte die Vorlage:UNDER CONSTRUCTION in den Artikel ein. Trage das bitte bei Escape from Kavado und Slaves of the Republic (The Clone Wars) nach. In dieser Form können die Artikel nämlich nicht stehen bleiben, und ich vermute, dass du sie noch vervollständigen willst. Gruß --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 17:23, 23. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Jedipediachat Hey Br Solo, schön dass du so viel schöne Artikel verfasst hast. Ich würde gern mal im IRC-Channel mitt dir plaudern, ich bin eigentlich ziemlich oft dort. Klick hier um reinzukommen. MfG, CK 17:57, 24. Nov. 2011 (UTC) : Was war da los? hast du nix schreiben können oder wie? MfG CK 18:08, 24. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Clone Wars Hi BrSolo. Es ist ja lobenswert, dass du begonnen hast, die Serie Clone Wars abzuarbeiten, und vom Prinzip her ist das auch gar nicht schlecht, aber sieh dir doch bitte einmal die Änderungen an, die ich hier, hier und hier vorgenommen habe. Das sind zwar nur Kleinigkeiten, aber es macht doch einige Mühe, dies alles nachzubessern. Vielleicht hilft dir dies dabei, diese Sachen bei den weiteren Artikeln, die du hoffentlich noch erstellen wirst, gleich von vornherein richtig zu machen. Solltest du Fragen haben, so kannst du diese jederzeit stellen. (Dazu kannst du auf meine Diskussionsseite schreiben oder abends einmal im Chat vorbeischauen.) Ich wünsche dir noch viel Spaß bei der Arbeit Datei:;-).gif --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 10:41, 25. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Mr. Solo! --Benutzer:Elias341 20:34, 25. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Kleine Aufmerksamkeit